Flicks and Fluff
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: Ruby bring Weiss a surprise for when she goes on long hunts. White rose one shot. Pure fluff. Please read AN at beginning. Reviews loved as always!


So last night I decided to check reviews on that short freezerburn fic for the first time since posting it and I was sitting there smiling like an idiot cause you guys are so incredibly nice and encouraging. Seriously, I was smiling all day cause of you guys. So, decided to write this. You guys are why I write, so think of this as a thanks to anyone who's favorited, followed, and/or reviewed(reviews especially). This is just a whiterose pure fluff oneshot. Enjoy! Reviews are always and forever loved!

* * *

"Ruby, what is that?" Weiss asked sharply, almost nervously when her wife brought in a large box with holes running throughout the cardboard. Ruby's eyes were wide with excitement, her smile stretching across her whole face as she bounced on her heels.

Ruby had gone out shopping for a few hours. She was going on a long hunt in a few days, a few weeks at least, so she decided to get some of Weiss's favorite foods. Ruby knew how lonely her wife would get when Ruby was gone, despite the CEO's claims that she was perfectly fine sleeping alone in their large bed.

So when Ruby passed by the animal shelter on the way home, she couldn't resist.

"I got you a friend to keep you company when I'm gone!" Ruby said gleefully, gently setting the box on the floor. Kneeling down, she carefully opened the box and reached in. Weiss was almost afraid to see what would come out of it.

So when a small kitten appeared in Ruby's hands, Weiss wasn't sure whether to be pleased or pissed.

"I was gonna get a puppy, but I figured I was enough of a puppy for you." Ruby said cheerfully, recalling the multiple instances of Weiss comparing her wife to an oversized puppy. The kitten was light gray with a splash of white over the right side of their face and a small splotch on it's left hind leg. The blue eyes made Weiss arch an eyebrow at her wife.

"He reminded me of you!" Ruby said, her smile spreading wider still. Weiss took a deep breath and kneeled down to get a closer look. When she tentatively reached out a hand towards the kitten, he let out a soft mewl and nuzzled in to her outstretched fingers. Weiss couldn't stay mad at this little fluff ball.

Her wife, however, was a different story.

"Ruby, did it occur to you that talking to me about this first would be a good idea?"

Ruby gave her a sheepish look and gently set the kitten in Weiss's hands, hoping that would save her a bit of rage. "But then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Ruby offered, her smile now trying to convince Weiss not to make her take him back.

"I know how lonely you get when I'm gone, so I figured he could keep you company! He'll sit in your lap when you read, hog the heat from the fireplace, lay right in the middle of the bed, beg for food and attention, just like me!"

Weiss rolled her eyes but couldn't suppress her smile, absentmindedly running her fingers gently along his spine. "So what's his name?" Weiss finally asked, looking at him softly as he purred at her petting. Ruby's smile returned full force; Weiss wouldn't ask the name of a kitten she'd make Ruby take back.

"He doesn't have one yet, I thought I'd let you name him." Ruby said quietly, reaching out to scratch behind one of his ears. He let out another mewl, causing Weiss's features to soften.

"Hm… How does Flick sound? Since you got him for me, and he'll supposedly be so much like you." Weiss said, reaching her hand out to flick her wife's forehead lightly like she did whenever Ruby needed to calm down.

Ruby gave a pout, her eyebrows furrowing and bottom lip jutting out adorably. Weiss chuckled lightly and returned her attention to the kitten who was now mewling loudly, seeking his previous attention. "You're as attention hungry as your mommy." Weiss said softly, smirking when she heard Ruby give a "hmph".

"I got all the stuff you'll need till I get back. There's a bag of food, a food and water bowl, some toys, some treats, a litter box that the guy said should be changed weekly, all the stuff you'll need for that, and a few other odds and ends." She said, unpacking and storing the items in a cabinet in one of the halls of their moderately sized houses.

Weiss carefully set him down, allowing him to explore his new home. Weiss watched him fondly as Flick slowly walked around, sniffing and pawing at everything. Ruby gently wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist from behind, resting her head on her wife's shoulder. "I'm glad you like him." Ruby said softly. Weiss leaned back into the comforting embrace, absentmindedly placing her hand over her wife's.

"He's small enough that you could take him with you to work, too. If you wanted to." Ruby mentioned. Weiss tucked the idea into the back of her mind, focusing now on the addition to their family.

When Ruby left for her hunt, Weiss didn't feel so lonely. Flick dutifully kept Weiss company. He quickly claimed his spot right next to Weiss's head on the bed and on her lap when she read by the fire. He accompanied her to work, playing with his toys while she worked. During meetings he was left on the floor, everything being too high for him to reach aside from his toys or blanket to sleep on. He was actually rather quiet, only meowing when it was time for his meal or when Weiss would try to sleep a few minutes later than him.

Though nothing could truly replace Ruby's presence, he did help keep her company during her absence. The house wasn't quite so big, the bed wasn't quite so cold, dinner wasn't so quiet.

When Ruby returned nearly 4 weeks later, she was ecstatic to see Weiss and Flick together. As they sat together on the couch in front of the fire, curled up with each other as they did every time Ruby returned from a hunt, Flick curled up against Weiss. The kitten let out a small yawn as Ruby described the tracking of multiple Ursa dens that littered a forest just a few miles from a small village.

When the fire was reduced to smoldering embers and their conversation had disappeared with the bright flames, comfortable silence taking over as they lay together in the middle of the night, Ruby decided they'd better sleep in their bed. Carefully lifting her wife in her arms, she allowed Flick to curl up on Weiss's stomach as she carried them to their bedroom.

Tucking her wife in, she climbed in to the sheets and smiled softly as Weiss instinctively curled closer to Ruby. Flick mewled softly before curling up next to Weiss's head, returning to sleep. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss, bringing her closer before letting sleep take her.

The next morning Ruby awoke to the smell of eggs. Weiss always stayed home from work the day Ruby got back from a hunt, waking up early and making them a large breakfast. With a yawn and a stretch, she left the bed and padded towards the kitchen.

She was greeted with Flick rubbing against her ankles, purring softly. Weiss was finishing the last of the food for breakfast. Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss from behind, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder. "I'm still cooking, go sit down and wait for me to finish." Weiss said after pressing a kiss to her wife's cheek. Ruby gave a pout but relented, taking a seat at their small table and lifting Flick on to her lap to pet.

As soon as Weiss sat down Flick began meowing loudly and moving towards Weiss. Rolling her eyes, Weiss gently scooped up Flick and deposited him on her lap. He immediately went quiet, curling up peacefully. Ruby gave another pout but Weiss took no notice.

After breakfast, when all the dishes were cleaned and put away, Ruby convinced Weiss to go back to bed. The hunt had her constantly moving, not allowing for much sleep or comfortable sleep when she could. Though when Ruby tried to pull Weiss closer, Flick wiggled his way in between them. Weiss retracted one hand from Ruby's waist to gently run her fingers through his soft fur.

As the day went on Ruby couldn't help but notice how much attention Flick was getting, leading to how much attention Ruby no longer got. She was fine to let it go, as she'd been gone for awhile and they had bonded, but when Flick took Ruby's spot on Weiss's lap near the fire, you couldn't miss her whimper.

"What's wrong Ruby?" Weiss asked, eyes brimming with concern.

"It's nothing, it's stupid." Ruby replied weakly, waving her hand in front of her as if to wave away the conversation.

"It's not stupid, now tell me what's wrong." Weiss said, slightly more firm but still soft.

"It's just that Flick is getting all the attention and he barely even likes me and you're always petting him and now he's trying to take my spot on your lap. I dont want to get rid of him but he's taking up all my Weiss." She said, lower lip jutting out and shoulders slumped.

Weiss gave a soft smile and pulled Ruby in for a kiss.

"Yes, Flick does get a lot of attention. But I haven't known him for over 7 years, nor have I slept with him for 5 years or married him or shared a house with him for 4. I'm sorry that I've given him more attention. The only plausible solution I see for this is to cuddle how we normally do for a long time and let Flick decide where to stake his claim. Does that sound agreeable?" Weiss said, running her fingers through soft black tresses.

Ruby gave a large smile and wrapped her arms around Weiss's waist, snuggling in to her stomach. Flick crawled on to Ruby's shoulder and curled up with a yawn. They stayed like that for a good part of the morning, Flick fast asleep and Ruby close behind. "Love you, Weiss." Ruby said quietly before letting sleep take her.

"Love you too, dolt."


End file.
